Moonlight Embraces
by FickiD
Summary: !Chapter 5 is up! The Saga Continues as the mighty saiyans begin there battle. RR please
1. The Confrontation

*I don't own them and if I did then I would have a hell of a lot more interesting life, and I wouldn't have to worry about student loans*  
  
MOONLIGHT EMBRACE  
  
Base: Dragon Ball Z  
  
Time Reference: One Year before the Android Saga  
  
Characters: Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Setting: Capsule Corp. and Bulma's Home  
  
Lying in her bed Bulma could hear the rumbling the rumbling coming from the gravity chamber outside.  
  
"Damn doesn't he ever sleep" Bulma thought to herself. "I can't take this" Bulma said as she stomped downstairs, not caring who saw her pajamas.  
  
"Vegeta get the Hell out here NOW!" Bulma screamed. "God damnet get out here"  
  
"What is it woman you know better then…"  
  
"Some of us are trying to get some sleep damnet" Bulma Interrupted  
  
"I don't care now leave me to train in peace wench" Vegeta said as he turned his back on her.  
  
Grabbing his arm and spinning him around Bulma Yells "Don't you turn your back on me you arrogant bastard"  
  
Vegeta, Stunned has no idea what to say; he looks in her eyes as sees a flicker of something familiar. "You have balls women to treat me like this"  
  
"Well I'm not some lowly peasant you can kick around and use at your whim" Bulma Retorts  
  
"I have never asked anything from you but to fix this Fucking chamber, which you built…poorly, when it is broken" Vegeta yells in return  
  
"Well if you wouldn't over do it then it wouldn't need to be fixed" Bulma yells "Now keep it down for Kame's sake" She says as she walks away.  
  
Vegeta finds himself fairly intrigued in Bulma. He finds himself admiring her curvatures, which are quite noticeable through that skimpy little Negligee.  
  
"What am I thinking" Vegeta thinks to himself "She is a human, and a lowly human at that" Vegeta thinks "But she did look quite sunning in that little thing" Vegeta says to himself as he thinks of Bulma in her sleeping attire  
  
The way it was cut low enough to show cleavage but not too much, just enough to tease. And how the curves of her buttocks showed nicely through the backside of her pajamas.  
  
He quits training for the night knowing that the machine would have soon overheated anyway.  
  
Bulma inside cannot stop but to think about Vegeta and the way his body shown with a glint of sweat under the moonlight. "He is just gorgeous," She said to herself as she thought of the Saiyan prince.  
  
This is not the first time she had thought of him this way. It was not just a physical attraction; she truly was beginning to fall in love with him. She had no Idea why. He would never feel the same way about her. Or would he, she thought.  
  
Vegeta remembered that flicker in her eyes as he walked inside. "She looked almost Saiyan for a second" he thought.  
  
He knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in" She said  
  
He opened the door immediately noticing her body wrapped in nothing but a silk sheet. Next noticing the removed nighty, which lay in a mound on the floor.  
  
"What"? Bulma said sternly  
  
"Tune up the gravity room, its strength is wavering." He said without demand in his voice.  
  
Bulma had noticed as he entered that he had removed his training shirt and his muscles were rippled. She noticed his hard chiseled abs and his dark mysterious eyes. It sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"You sleep alone where is your mate"? Vegeta asked  
  
"Yamcha and I have been separated for almost a year Vegeta, where have you been?"  
  
"He still comes around here like a wounded dog"  
  
"We are still friends Vegeta," She said as she sat up holding the sheet up to cover her naked self.  
  
"Very well good night Bulma"  
  
"Good night Vegeta" Bulma spoke with discontent in her tone. She truly enjoyed talking to him, at least when he was civil. Bulma then heard a door close and the shower turn on. Curiosity flowed over her mind. She then found her self up and out of bed and, as if some force of nature, being pulled toward the bathroom. She opened her bedroom door and felt a chill from the hall. Her nipples began to harden as she pulled on a robe and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
As she quietly opened the bathroom door she heard Vegeta mumbling to himself in his native tongue.  
  
"Nech ick noin ca choa Bulma asta nes ko na"  
  
"He is talking about me," Bulma thought to herself  
  
Unannounced to Vegeta the shower door slid open. A naked Bulma stepped into shower. Being as quite as possible Bulma slide behind Vegeta and placed her hands on Vegeta's back and pressed her body against his.  
  
"WHAT" Vegeta said with surprise in his voice.  
  
"Shhhh" Bulma said  
  
"What are you doing here woman"  
  
"I'm, uh, um I'm sorry I don't know, I"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Vegeta taking one look at her had left and Bulma began to cry in shock.  
  
"That's it, its over I've blown it, Damnet." They both thought simultaneously.  
  
Bulma collected herself and started walking toward her room when she heard Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Woman, Come here." Vegeta said sternly  
  
"Piss off" Bulma yelled as she quickened her step.  
  
"Please"  
  
Stopping quickly, she turned and stepped into his room seeing him standing there in nothing but his towel.  
  
He saw her holding her robe closed. She had not tied it off. He stepped over to her and closed the door behind her  
  
"I'm"  
  
"Sorry" They both had said interrupting each other. Vegeta stared at her with a stare that pierced right to her heart.  
  
She began to disrobe.  
  
"No" He said softly  
  
He picked her up and carried her to his bed. Never before had she felt so comfortable and safe.  
  
He laid her in his bed. Vegeta slid into the bed next to her. Neither one had said anything. He back was toward him as his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. She removed his towel and he removed her robe. She began to position herself on top of him but he quelled that saying "No, Just let me hold you"  
  
He held his arms around her naked body.  
  
She knew that with a mere flex of his muscles she could easily be dead, but she felt know fear what so ever. She laid there in his embrace. Bulma had never before felt this way, so comfortable, secure and wanted in her life.  
  
For the first time Vegeta could remember, this lowly being, a human female, made his feel loved and Vegeta felt, for the first time since he landed on this cursed rock he felt he belonged as if he was not alone.  
  
He gave her a small squeeze just to make sure this was real. She rolled over and returned the squeeze. Bulma nuzzled into his chest and he inhaled a whiff of sent from her hair as they both drifted off to sleep  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. A Question Asked

MOONLIGHT EMBRACE Chapter 2  
  
Base: Dragon Ball Z  
  
Time Reference: One Year before the Android Saga  
  
Characters: Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Setting: Capsule Corp. and Bulma's Home  
  
For many days it went like this. During the day they loathed each other, Complaining about what each other did and how each other acted, at least that's what everyone else thought. But when their eyes met they knew how each other felt.  
  
At night one would slip into the others room, well at least Bulma would sneak; Vegeta would normally come in like squall, not caring who heard him. They would come together and hold each other all night and then as one left the other kissed them.  
  
And this was there ritual until one night, Vegeta despised the sneaking around and the hiding his feelings and one night he got fed up.  
  
Vegeta ripped the doors of the hinges as he stormed into Bulma's room. He had a wild and angry look in his eyes.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma Asked  
  
"What the hell have you done to me women" Vegeta raged  
  
"What!?" Bulma asked, "What do you mean."  
  
"You know what I mean, you bewitched me somehow" Vegeta stormed "RRRAHHH" Vegeta thundered as he through his fist through the reinforced steel and brick wall.  
  
"That is enough!" Bulma Screamed, "Your lucky mom and dads room is sound proof. Now what the hell are you talking about?  
  
"You have polluted my mind some how, it's your human blood or fermions or some damn thing. I am the prince of all Saiyans, Heir to the Throne of the Planet Vegita and one of the most power beings in the universe, and some mere common human has overtaken me and controlled my mind.  
  
"Common, mere, ok now it's my turn." Bulma Retorted "I Bulma Briefs, Daughter of Dr. Briefs the creator of Capsule Corp., a male magnet, mechanical mastermind, and, of course an all around bombshell. And I'm in love with a pig headed, sociopathic stubborn Saiyan, who is responsible for the enslavement of worlds and the death of millions. Not to mention an attempt on my life and the life of my friends as well as attempting to destroy this entire planet.  
  
"Very well then if you don't want me anymore then fine."  
  
"No you ass that's not what I'm saying at all. So shut up and listen. I love you a lot and I think that you love me too."  
  
"Very well then, do you love me Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I do." Bulma replied. "So now what do we do?"  
  
Vegeta stands up and looks at Bulma directly in the eyes and said with a level tone, "As prince of all Saiyans it is my birthright to choose a mate of whom is the caliber of royal blood. It is my choice to choose a woman of whom I want to share my soul, my life and my bed. I Vegeta, The Prince of the Saiyans, offer my self to you Bulma Briefs."  
  
"So it is my choice then, Vegeta"  
  
"Yes, Bulma it is"  
  
"Why, why did you leave it up to me?"  
  
"There is one thing that a true Saiyan warrior will not do, disgrace his honor and pride."  
  
"What does that have to do with me"  
  
"My father told me that a honorable warrior when he found love will not force his love into marriage with him"  
  
"So if you did force me then you would violate your honor."  
  
"Yes……and I want your honest decision."  
  
"Is that true"  
  
"I would not lie to you. The choice is yours, but remember choosing a mate is eternal but refusing one is also eternal."  
  
"Can I have some time to think about this?"  
  
"Yes of course Bulma"  
  
"Thank you" Bulma said  
  
"Goodnight Bulma"  
  
"You're not staying with me tonight?" Bulma asked  
  
"No I mustn't, we both have a lot on our minds. And we both have a lot to decide upon"  
  
And Vegeta left, positioning the door over doorframe as best as possible, leaving Bulma in the darkness to think of the night that passed and the decision to be made."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
So what do you think? I have kind of a weird outlook on Vegeta, I know its not really like him to be like this, but I see Vegeta as not only a kick ass and screw the names, beat the shit out of people and ask questions later guy but also the most honest character in DBZ. He doesn't hide who he is and what he wants, but also he has a lot of pride and honor. So love it or hate it I'm gonna keep writing, keep and eye out for me.  
  
Oh by the way for those who think that Vegeta just kicks ass and that's it wait I got a huge fight scene in the works. 


	3. A Answer Given

MOONLIGHT EMBRACE Chapter 3  
  
Base: Dragon Ball Z  
  
Time Reference: One Year before the Android Saga  
  
Characters: Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Setting: Capsule Corp. and Bulma's Home  
  
For many days Bulma did little and spoke less. She mostly sat in her room and contemplated the decision that she had to make.  
  
"I do love him" Bulma thought "Why shouldn't I accept his proposal. He loves me, and I love him more then anything. He would treat me as a queen. But Vegeta is so unpredictable. He is dangerously unstable at times. But he would never hurt me, ever, I know it." With that Bulma rolled over and went to sleep thinking about her warrior prince, the love of her lifetime.  
  
At that moment Vegeta sat in the gravity room waiting for Bulma to make her decision. For what seemed an eternity he thought of nothing but his beloved blue haired beauty, Not Kakkorate not the androids or there supposed pending doom. Training was the only thing he could do besides think and wait. He couldn't think straight unless his mind was on Bulma.  
  
"Why won't that women make up her damned mind?" Vegeta said to himself "She will make her decision soon." He said in an attempt to calm down "I know she will, and I WILL wait for her decision."  
  
For the remainder of the night Vegeta did nothing but meditate and focus his energy.  
  
The next morning at about three Vegeta was awakened by a knock at the door.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Yes, who's there?"  
  
"Its me." Bulma spoke  
  
"What can I help you with?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to see you." Bulma said "And I wanted to tell you that I made my decision."  
  
"Ok…Really. So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your decision?" Vegeta enquired.  
  
"Yes, Yes I will" Bulma said with great excitement  
  
"You will…You Will!" Vegeta said as he picked up Bulma and spun around with her in his arms. Bulma had never been so happy in her life. She had finally found her one true love. Vegeta hugged Bulma tightly with a huge smile on his face.  
  
After settling down Bulma inquired to Vegeta,  
  
"So how do we do this?" Bulma asked Vegeta  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta Questioned  
  
"Well do you want to get married the human way or the Saiyan way, Vegeta?"  
  
"I would prefer the Saiyan way" Vegeta Replied  
  
"Ok first we do it the Saiyan way and then the Human way, Ok." Bulma compromised.  
  
"Very well them my dear" Vegeta Agreed "But you may not like some of the customs in the Saiyan marriage sacrament."  
  
"If it's important to you then I don't care"  
  
"Ok then, first you must choose some one to give you away to me"  
  
"That sounds normal enough" Bulma thought to herself "Well my father of course."  
  
"Your father, Are sure?" Vegeta said with surprise in his voice  
  
"Why do you sound uneasy Vegeta?"  
  
"Well of course I'm uneasy, Bulma, I would rather not kill the father of the women I'm in love with and about to marry."  
  
"What the hell did you just say" Bulma exasperated "What do you mean"  
  
"For a bride to be given to a husband he must earn her"  
  
"So what your saying is for my father to give me away he would have to fight you"  
  
"Yes" said Vegeta  
  
"Well then your not fighting my father, that's for sure"  
  
"I would suppose." Vegeta said with a laugh.  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma said  
  
"What" Vegeta replied holding back his laughter  
  
"I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh, well in a good way I mean" Bulma Explained  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes, I like your laugh" Bulma admitted  
  
"You do"  
  
"Yes" Bulma said with a devious look in her eyes.  
  
With that Bulma jumped on top of Vegeta, straddling him, and began to tickle his hands, feet, underarms and sides relentlessly.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHE" Vegeta roared "Stop, stop, stop" Vegeta pleaded  
  
Bulma dropped off of Vegeta and lay down next to him, blowing her hair out of her face. "So the mighty Saiyan prince has a weakness, hehehe.  
  
"And what about you my dear, what is your weakness" said Vegeta as he perched himself upon his elbow.  
  
"That's for me to know and, well, for you to try and find out," retorted Bulma  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked an intrigued Vegeta  
  
"Perhaps" replied Bulma coyly  
  
"HmHmHm, Very well" Replied the Saiyan prince  
  
Vegeta took his free hand and gently grazed it along the contours of Bulma's face. He then slowly pulled her face to his and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"You may have found my weakness" Bulma said as she kissed him in return  
  
She ran her hands up and down the contours of his chiseled physique as they kissed passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and ran her hands along the spine of the blue haired beauty. Her body arced at his very touch. Vegeta ran his hands around her front and began to caress her sexy features. A whelp of passion came over Bulma as she lay atop her royal love. At that same time a deep feeling of joy came upon Vegeta as he held his beloved mate.  
  
They stayed together until long after the sun was in the sky. They kissed, they hugged, they caressed, but they refrained from delving into each other entirely, wanting to keep that sacred for there wedding night.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's love grew even more over that night; But Vegeta knew what was ahead. Coming over the next few days there would be pain, heart ach, fear and sorrow. Vegeta hoped that all the Violence of the upcoming days would lead to permanence between their loves.  
  
A nuzzle in his chest brought the Saiyan prince out of his deep thoughts and back to the women that lay with her head on his chest. Hugging his adored beauty, the mighty Saiyan drifted off to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. The Announcement

The next afternoon Bulma and Vegeta walked down the stares hand in hand. Mrs. Briefs looked up over her book and was nearly floored.  
  
"Um Bulma what's going on" Dr. Briefs asked as he walked in the patio door.  
  
"Dad, Mom. I . I mean we have something we would like to tell you." Bulma Says as she caught Vegeta Gazing at her. "Vegeta and I, we're in love and we are getting married."  
  
"Oh my god." Mrs. Briefs said in her bubbly voice.  
  
"Hmmmmm" Growls Dr. Briefs, "Are you sure Bulma"  
  
"I love him Dad"  
  
Throughout all this Vegeta remained silent. Letting Bulma and her parent's talk this over.  
  
"I am going to go for a flight," Vegeta whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Are you ok"?  
  
"I am find dear" Replied Vegeta  
  
"Ok, I love you" She said as she kissed him  
  
"And I you" and with that Vegeta walked out the door and flew away.  
  
Vegeta was confused. He did not know what all of the discussion between Bulma and her parents were about. On his planet of Vegeta when a wedding was announced there was a great celebration, especially when it was a royal wedding.  
  
He went to talk with the only man that has ever offered him council, and yet he was his biggest rival.  
  
He knocked on the door, attempting not to break the door with his anticipation.  
  
"Hurry up Kakarot, what the hell could he be doing in there."  
  
The door finally opened but it was not Goku who opened the door but his hot tempered wife.  
  
"Yes Vegeta."  
  
"Where is Kakarot"? Asked Vegeta  
  
"He is out fishing with his son"  
  
"Very well. I must speak with him. Where is he"?  
  
"I don't know why don't you just wait for him" Replied Chi Chi  
  
"I will" Said Vegeta Gruffly  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta" Inquired Chi Chi  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Bull, you're a worse liar then that husband of mine" remarked Chi Chi "Now come on out with it"  
  
"Bulma and I are to be wed"  
  
"What that's great"  
  
"Yes it is, But I am just nervous is all I mean I don't know how the earth customs work and I'm not sure how Bulma will take to the Saiyan Customs."  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"Bulma must choose someone to give her away, and I must intern fight that person to prove my self."  
  
"Okay so what about it"  
  
"There is no one strong enough to test me but Goku, and the fight must be a challenge or it will not be honorable."  
  
"So you came to ask Goku to fight you"? Inquired Chi Chi  
  
"No that is not my place, it is Bulma's. I actually came here for some council and if she does ask him to explain what will be needed of him."  
  
With that the topic of conversation showed himself along with his son. Goku and Gohan were laughing and talking of the days fishing trip.  
  
"Guess what mom Dad and caught a monster fish but we threw it back" So Gohan with a very excited tone.  
  
"That's great Gohan Now go wash up for dinner" Said Chi Chi Lovingly  
  
"Ok mom" Goku walked up and gave his mate a loving embrace, "hi honey how are you," Asked Goku.  
  
"I'm fine honey, Vegeta needs to talk to you."  
  
"So what's up, Vegeta, You wanna spar"? Goku Asked  
  
"No Kakarot, We must talk."  
  
"Ok let's talk then."  
  
"Alone" Vegeta said looking at Chi Chi  
  
"I can take a hint, but don't you go polluting my husbands mind, and don't you two do anything foolish." Retorted Chi Chi. With that Chi Chi went inside and left the two mighty Saiyans alone to talk.  
  
"So what's up Vegeta"?  
  
"Bulma and I are getting married and I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Really that's great Vegeta, So what do you need, you want me to throw you a bachelor party."  
  
"A what? No I need you to help me with a Sayain Ceremony." Said Vegeta  
  
"Sure No problem Vegeta."  
  
"Calm yourself clown, this isn't fun and games. This is serious and the only reason I have chosen you is because you are the only other full blood Sayain." Explained Vegeta. "Is that other Sayain returning"?  
  
"I don't know, why"?  
  
"None of your business." Snapped Vegeta "Now lets go this must be done now."  
  
"Alright, I gotta go Chi Chi I'll be back soon." Goku yelled in the house  
  
"Damnit Vegeta where the hell are you taking my Husband" Yelled Chi Chi "Goku you better come back in one peace."  
  
"So whats up Vegeta where are we going."  
  
"Just follow me Kakarot, and keep your mouth closed."  
  
"What ever you say Vegeta." After flying for nearly an hour Vegeta lead Goku to a secluded island in the south sea.  
  
"Alright here we are Kakarot." Said Vegeta abruptly  
  
"So what's up there Vegeta."  
  
"Prepare yourself Kakarot."  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta."  
  
"Figure it out clown." Screamed Vegeta as he rose into the air and dove down with a diving bullet kick to the face.  
  
"What, whats going on Vegeta."  
  
"Fight me Damnet." Screamed Vegeta as he dove in for another attack  
  
"Very well then if that's what you wish." Replied Goku as he deflected the attack "But when this is over you had better tell me what the hell this is about." 


	5. Neverending Rage

Hey Ladies and Gents, Well I finally get a chance to write another chapter, thanks for waiting for me. As always I don't own the characters I use. I ripped them off but it doesn't matter because I am not making any money and if the people who do own DBZ wanted to sue me they wouldn't get much. ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moonlight Embrace  
  
Base: Dragon Ball Z  
  
Time Reference: One Year before the Android Saga (roughly)  
  
Main Characters: Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Setting: Capsule Corp., Bulma's Home and the middle of nowhere  
  
The fight ensued between the two mighty Saiyan's while Goku remained ignorant of the reasons for it. Goku knew though that he let his guard down for even a moment he would quickly be pulverized by the Saiyan prince. "What is the meaning of this Vegeta?" Goku yelled while dodging a mighty hammer blow from Vegeta." Vegeta remained silent as he continued his onslaught of kicks, punches, wave attacks and throws. Goku continued to play the defensive not finding an opening in Vegeta's unwavering attack. 'What is driving him I have rarely felt so much rage coming off of Vegeta?' Goku thought to himself. Kicks and punches, dodges and retorts, both Saiyan's holding there own throughout this battle, neither one taking the upper hand. Goku know that slowly he was loosing the battle. 'What is driving him, Kame I rarely ever see that type of rage coming from Vegeta, He is normally so controlled and so strategic, but now he is pulling out all stops. "Quit holding back Kakarot, I know your not using all your strength." "What is this all about Vegeta? I don't understand why you're so angry."  
  
"No more talk clown, I am done holding back. Prepare to feel the wrath of true Saiyan  
  
pride." With those words Vegeta let loose a furious energy wave, and raised his power level to the highest reaches of the Super Saiyan's power. Vegeta unleashed a furious attack on the unsuspecting Goku. Throwing Goku through mountains hills into the earth and down to the seabed. Leaving the water level lowered from the impact crater. "That's it I have to end this, before he destroys everything, including me." Goku thought. Goku quickly flew up from the ocean floor and in flight raised his power level to match Vegeta's. Goku took position faster then the eye can see and took aim at the Saiyan Prince, "KAHHHH MEHHHHHH HHHHAAAAHH." But before Goku could finish the calling words for his most powerful of attacks he caught his opponent's eyes. In Vegeta's eyes he saw, only for a second, a glimpse of something other then Rage, a glimpse of passion." With that look Vegeta vanished in a blink of an eye. Then quickly Goku sensed something immense coming from behind him but Before Goku could turn around he heard a blood-curdling cry . "FINAL BLAST" And the Earth-dwelling Saiyan disappeared in a column of pure energy. 


End file.
